Kira Yukimura
'Season 3' Kira Yukimura is a Kitsune the daughter of the 900-year-old kitsune Noshiko Yukimura and Mr. Yukimura , and Scott's new love interest. Kira is the new girl at school, having moved to Beacon Hills from New York three weeks previously with her family. Kira looks to make friends in school, but has trouble fitting in because of her dad being the new history teacher and is prone to unintentionally embarrassing her. Later, Scott and Kira develop an interest in each other. In "Galvanize", Scott has dinner with Kira and her parents by her father's invitation. Later, mass murderer William Barrow kidnaps her and takes her hostage at his old substation. He takes pictures of her for proof then plans on electrocuting her with a live electrical wire to kill her. Kira manifests a strange ability where she absorbs the power causing the entire town to blackout and knock out Barrow which Scott witnesses. In "Illuminated", Kira notices Scott doesn't seem to "run the other way" from her peculiar circumstances. She reveals to him that when she takes pictures of her with the flash on it, the resulting photos show a peculiar glare surrounding her like armor and it's been happening for the past few weeks. Scott invites her to Danny's black light party and their interest in each others strengthens. Later that evening, she witnesses Scott and Derek fight the Oni in their werewolf forms. Consequently, Scott reveals the supernatural status of he and his friends and everything else to her. Kira shows only slight shock, but is ultimately elated as she can actually relate to people concerning her own supernatural status. Kira eventually does research and tells Scott that she has a theory that she is a kitsune, the Japanese fox trickster spirit and that she is the one the Oni are after. During a lull in the fight against the Oni, Derek Hale confirms her kitsune status, and adds that she probably doesn't even know what type she is. She is more than convinced she is the one the Oni are after, a Nogitsune, but later when the Oni finally get into the house, they test Kira, along with Scott and confirm that she is not the one they seek. When it's realized Stiles is the one possessed by the Nogitsune , she relays information on foxfire to Derek, leading Derek to theorize William Barrow was to supposedly shock her with the intent of activating her foxfire ability to charge the Nogitsune's strength and hold over Stiles during the struggle at the power substation. Kira subdues a sabotaged electrical cable by absorbing the current into her hands; her mother Noshiko hurriedly lets her know she saw what Kira did, but doesn't elaborate further. In "Letharia Vulpina", Kira remains suspicious of her parents, and discovers her mother Noshiko is responsible for bringing the Oni to Beacon Hills. Afterwards, Kira helps out, wanting to help save Stiles and cure him, warning Scott about the Oni and accompanying him, Allison , Lydia Ethan and Aiden in retrieving the Shugendō scroll. In "The Fox and the Wolf", Kira finally confronts her parents, along with Scott, over the recent events and searching for answers about the photo during 1943 that shows someone who looks like Kira and the sheathed sword Stiles and Malia found at Eichen House. Kira is distrustful towards her mom and is further baffled when Noshiko reveals the girl in the photo is Noshiko herself and she is actually 900 years old. Noshiko tells Kira her story of her time as an intern at Camp Oak Creek and her role in unleashing the Nogitsune. Noshiko asks Kira to trust her this once, tells her she is a Thunder kitsune and shows her how to use her talents to repair the shattered katana. Kira is told Noshiko's legacy is now Kira's when she passes her the sword to stop the Nogitsune. In "De-Void", still unable to face her parents after everything they've kept from her, Kira spends the night with Scott. They kiss. In "Insatiable", Kira has to come to grips with her capacity and ability to fight. She is taught the ancient game Goe by her mother, reasoning that the Nogitsune's tactics to create strife and chaos is centred on the game. Later, Kira realises the game her mother used to show her doesn't represent a play between teacher and apprentice, but that Noshiko still intends to destroy the Nogitsune with the Oni which could potentially kill Stiles. She, Isaac and Allison go up against her mother and the Oni trying to dissuade her mother. Unfortunately, the Nogitsune takes control of the Oni and turns the demon against them and Allison is killed. In "The Divine Move", Kira goes along with Scott, Stiles and Lydia to defeat the Nogitsune at the school. They walk into the school and are immediately in an illusion by the Nogitsune. She battles the Oni and finally realizing that it is an illusion she and the others walk out without a scratch. In the hallways of the school The Nogitsune is about to attack Lydia and Stiles she then fatally stabs the Nogitsune running the demon's corporeal form through with the katana after Scott Bites him. Later on, Kira realises she needs to give Scott time to grieve Allison and puts her relationship with him on hold. She and Lydia are seen talking at the lockers of the school and saying she "I know I'm still just the new girl" Lydia replied not for long and they both look as Malia walks past them smiling. 'Season 4' She helps Scott and his friends rescue Derek from Mexico in The Dark Moon. She aids Scott and his friends when they fight the berserkers in 117. Kira is surprised and against her parent's decision wanting to move back to New York in Muted. She is later seen making out with Scott and destroying the "For Sale" sign in her front lawn. She tricks Liam into going to Lydia's lake house for a party in The Benefactor. She later knocks out Liam to save Scott. She slow dances and kisses Scott afterwards. Apperances